Unwritten Love Letter
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: [Drabble][Spamfic] The muses of Mousse as he attempts to tell Shampoo his true feelings for her.


**Disclaimer:** I wonder how rich I would be if I owned Ranma ½… o.O How much do manga artists make?  
**Warning(s): **As always, possible OOC-ness… Le sigh…

**Note(s): **I luff Mousse. I really do. And though his unrequited love is quite funny… I still have to feel bad for the guy… So this one's for you Mousse-y!  
By the way… is this really considered a drabble? O.o Or is it just a spamfic? x.x I'm so confused.  
**Date: **6.13.06

* * *

**Unwritten Love Letter  
**_A Drabble in the voice of Mousse_

* * *

Hey… Shampoo?

Yeah, I know… I know. You told me that you didn't want me bothering you.

But you know me! Your childhood best friend Mousse! I just can't keep away!

… O-okay… I'll try to get to the point. I don't want to waste more of your time than I have to I guess.

But I bet that Saotome can have as much of your time as he wants, can't he? Huh? That no-good, pathetic-

… Sorry. I'm off topic. I'll just have to save the "I hate Saotome Ranma" tirade for another time then.

Anyway… So, Shampoo… Um…

What was I going to say again?

Oh! Oh! I-I remember now… I'll stay on topic this time I swear!

Or, I'll try my hardest to anyway…

Shampoo… I just, I just wanted to… to tell you how I feel about you.

I know that I tell you that I love you all the time… But, you never seem to take me seriously it seems. I mean, do I seem like I'm joking around the time? Because I can be a serious guy when I want to be! And, if you want, I'll be the most serious guy you've ever met!

Or… do you not take me seriously because you don't think I'd make a worthy husband?

I could never fulfill the Amazon law and try to beat you in battle… Me? Hurt you? I-I'd never even dream of doing anything like that to you! I could never! So I guess the only way would be to defeat Saotome…

But I just… No matter how hard I try I just… I…

Heh… I'm getting a little off topic again. I'm so sorry to go back on my word as a man to you Shampoo! Please, allow me one more chance!

All right. Here goes.

Shampoo… Whether you take me seriously or not this time, I really… I just want to tell you how I feel. Okay?

Shampoo, ever since we've been kids… I've been in love with you. Oh sure it started out as a crush. Kiddy, puppy love stuff. But now that we're both older, that feeling's grown into something…

Something so much more!

And… I don't love you just because you're beautiful. Which you are, you know? The most beautiful of all the Chinese Amazon and most certainly more beautiful than all these Japanese women…

Which is why I bet that Saotome wants you too. Because you're beautiful. He's seduced you with his lies just so he can… just so he could… ARGH! I'll kill him! I'll-

I don't know how or why my mind keeps wandering… I guess… I guess this confession is just a little harder than I thought. But I'm so glad that you're so patient Shampoo. Patient, kind, and beautiful! That's you Shampoo! That's why you're the pride of all the Chinese Amazon back home. Everyone loves you!

But, of course, I'm your number one fan.

But anyway, so like I was saying. . .

What was I saying again?

Oh! That's right! I wanted to tell you how much it was I love you!

Well Shampoo, my love for you knows no bounds! It is the one thing that I have never been able to hide, a secret that could never be veiled within the masks of obscurity!

For you I would do anything! I would do anything you ask of me and defeat anyone that stood in the way of our future happiness! I would… I would…

Hey… Shampoo… You aren't serious all those times you tell me to go away? You… You aren't, right? Because… Because…

Yeah, I know I just said I'd do anything for you but…

But telling me to give up on you is just…

That's not what you're telling me is it?

Because you know I love you! I've loved you since we were children! I've dreamed of marrying you since the age of three! I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you for my wife and there is nothing more I want in this life than to be a worthy husband to you…

I just… I… I would… I mean…

… What am I doing? I-I'm sorry Shampoo. I'm sorry for wasting your time like this… Ha…

Ha.

I guess I am just a stupid duck, huh?

I'm sorry. I-I'll just go back to work. Two more orders of ramen for table number seven, right? Okay. No problem.

Sorry again for wasting your time… I don't mean to do it…

I'll just… throw this letter in the trash. And don't worry, I won't forget to put it in the recycling bin this time!

Yeah… I'll put it there…

Along with all my other unwritten love letters.

* * *

**End Unwritten Love Letter**

* * *


End file.
